Last day - or so it would seem
by Tiia Nachos
Summary: One-shot based on the British TV show "The adventures of Merlin", 5x13 episode "The Diamond of the Day (Part 2)". Happy ending guaranteed.


**Last day - or so it would seem**

.

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters used in this one-shot. I own my thoughts though, if that does count?

.

.

Everything had worked out in the best interest for the citizens of Camelot.  
With the Saxons retreating, admitting defeat, King Arthur and his knights, those who survived the gory battle at Camlann, had the perfect time to rejoice.  
However, Arthur felt far from victorious. How was he supposed to when his foe had been a boy, an absolute boy.  
Even though Mordred had attacked him furiously, clearly intent on ending the King's life, Arthur still felt nothing but pity towards the druid boy

once he recalled the 'once upon a time' when he'd actually saved him from the unfair wrath of his father.

Now it would seem that he'd failed to save him and as such was left with no alternatives than to run his blade through the adolescent's rib cage.  
The only comfort he had was the fact that Mordred died just a few moments later with almost no pain at all.  
Not much of a comfort, albeit better than nothing.  
Feeling his own wounds taking its toll, Arthur's legs gave up on him and he slowly fell onto his knees.

Panting lightly, with drops of blood staining his armor, Arthur let his eyes close for a second.  
.

When he opened his eyes, the scenery had changed.  
No longer was he surrounded by carcasses and bloodstained grass.  
Arthur smiled softly once he'd noticed that his friend and loyal servant was beside him.  
Just like in the past, no matter the situation or the danger, no matter which part of the world he was in, Merlin always had the ability to find him.  
He always had, he probably always will.  
It was thanks to things like this that Arthur still had the strength to smile despite of all the odds.  
It was thanks to Merlin. Only Merlin.

.

Merlin let his fingers run through Arthur's golden locks of hair.  
It was painfully clear that he'd been far too late to save his master.  
If only he'd been faster. If only he hadn't been so trusting of Morgana and Mordred in the beginning.

If only he'd actually heeded Kilgharrah's words, then it wouldn't have come to this.

This was all his fault. His fault, and only his.  
What was truly heartbreaking though, was the look Arthur had in his eyes when he looked up at him.

Eyes full of compassion and calm. Eyes full of trust; trust he no longer deserved.  
The trust he saw in the king's eyes made him feel tainted.

.

Arthur tried to stay awake. He really tried to understand the words Merlin kept saying, but with no comprehension.  
How could this be? Merlin, his Merlin, a sorcerer? No, he don't believe this. He can't.  
For if he did, then that would mean that...  
No! Anything but this!

.

Merlin couldn't do anything as he saw Arthur struggle.  
How could he, when this was all his fault to start with?  
He should have trusted Arthur enough to tell him sooner, so why hadn't he?  
Tears fell, staining his cheeks. He cared nothing for them.

All he could care for at this moment was the dying form of his best friend, currently squirming in denial on the forest floor.  
Then, a light suddenly shone.

.

Helplessly, Arthur watched Merlin cry. He'd never felt this useless before.  
It didn't matter to him that Merlin was a sorcerer -warlock- whatever. All he wanted was for Merlin to dry his tears.

If he'd possessed the strength to move, he'd reach out his hand to wipe those crystal clear tears from Merlin's cheeks.  
When a light suddenly appeared out of nowhere, he'd felt frightened.  
Was it another evil sorcerer or sorceress that had come to kill them both?

.

Observing the dark haired crying warlock and the once and future king bleeding to his death, he'd felt inclined to help the duo.  
Coming to this conclusion, he'd immediately set his sight on Camlann.  
Focusing his inner powers he'd traveled far and wide until he'd finally reached his destination and now was facing the two adolescent males.  
'No need to fret, Emrys. I'm, only here to help,' he thought, and took one step closer to the dying King.  
Graciously bowing, he then put a hand on the king's chest, all thoughts focused on healing.  
The world shifted in many colors, deep red, sickly green, joyous yellow, and pure white.  
When the colors had changed its course and everything had returned to normal,

he let go of the king and took one last shallow breath before turning nowhere in sight.  
He was gone, but his task was finally completed.

.

The stranger had vanished into thin air; no questions asked, no questions answered.  
Whoever the stranger had been, Merlin felt grateful to him once he'd realized that he'd saved Arthur's life.  
The Once and Future King would live.  
It would seem that the sun shone brightly at them, after all.  
Of course, he still had to explain his actions, his magic included, to his now sulking friend.  
But that would be for another day.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**AN:**

_This is basically what would have happened during the final episode if I had been the script writer._

_However, I wasn't, and thus it ended the way it did. Oh, well..._

_Reviews is highly appreciated, by the way._

_Until next time, then._


End file.
